


Bottoms Up

by MitchMatchedSocks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Belts, In Public, M/M, Spanking, Strangers, night club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitchMatchedSocks/pseuds/MitchMatchedSocks
Summary: This night club offered an interesting way for patrons to get free booze.





	Bottoms Up

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea because there's a bar in my town that actually does this. A lady in a spangly leotard and assless chaps belts people on the bar for free booze. I watched it happen. 
> 
> Shout out to @hiya_naya21 on twitter for the title, thanks bud.

The lady in ass-less chaps was the first thing Jongin saw. She was hard to miss. Not every nightclub had people standing on top of the bar wearing golden leotards and ass-less chaps. Baekhyun laughed at Jongin’s stunned face. He leaned in and yelled over the music, “Its kind of a weird place but it’s fun!” 

People on the bar wasn’t that weird, just a surprise, but Jongin nodded anyway. “I need more booze.” 

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo stumbled away towards the dance floor, laughing and pushing each other, and Baekhyun and Jongin found a spot at the bar beside a large group of shouting people. Baekhyun waved down one of the two bartenders. 

“Two dark and stormies?” 

She nodded and walked off. 

“What’s that?” 

Baekhyun smirked and grabbed Jongin’s ass. “You’re so cute. Its rum and ginger ale.” 

“You know you’re only a year older than me, right?” Jongin tried his best not to push back into Baekhyun’s hand, which was still squeezing his butt. “Stop calling me cute.”

“But you don’t know what a dark and stormy is.” 

“So? Just because I’m not an alcoholic like you…” 

Some guy from the shouting group in khakis and a polo shirt climbed up on the bar with ass-less chaps girl to the sound of loud cheering. Jongin looked over at Baekhyun in confusion and found him grinning. 

“What’s going on?” 

“You’ll see.” 

Ass-less chaps girl slapped a thick leather belt against her palm and turned the man on the bar around. He dropped onto his hands and knees. The crowd went wild. 

“Oh my god.” 

“Do you get it yet?”

Jongin nodded. Ass-less chaps girl got in position and raised the belt in the air, and brought it down hard across the man’s khaki covered ass, and then hit him again with the backswing. She swung back and forth quickly until she had hit him about ten times, and then grabbed a bottle of some kind of liquor off the counter and pulled him up onto his knees. More people flooded off the dance floor to watch, cheering, as she tipped the bottle into his mouth. 

Two dark and stormies landed in front of Jongin and Baekhyun. Jongin grabbed his and chugged half of it. Not strong enough. Jongin was way too sober for this. 

“So what exactly is this all about?” 

“You can get belted on the bar for free booze here.” 

“Ah.” 

Ass-less chaps girl pushed the man back down and gave him another ten strikes. The sharp sound was easy to hear even over the fanfare and bass-heavy EDM. She sat him back up again and poured more liquor into his mouth, and pushed him back down. He looked like he was having fun. His friends sure were, filming and laughing. Baekhyun stood on his toes to yell in Jongin’s ear. 

“I want that job.” 

“Y-yeah.” It would be fun to dress up and beat people with a belt all day. Jongin wasn’t really the type to do the belting though. He was more interested in the… other end of the bargain. Baekhyun probably didn’t know that getting spanked in any form was one of Jongin’s favorite unfulfilled fantasies. The man on the bar braced himself for another round. Jongin pushed unconsciously back against Baekhyun’s hand still on his ass. 

“You guys need anything?” 

Jongin looked up. His jaw fell open. It was the other bartender, and he was gorgeous. With everything going on, Jongin had forgotten to get a good look at everyone behind the bar, and now he regretted it, because bartender number two was tall and stern-looking, both slender and broad, with sharp, attractive features and neatly styled dark hair. Baekhyun’s hand tightened on Jongin’s butt. 

“Can we get some water?” 

Thank goodness Baekhyun could think fast in a pinch. The bartender nodded and got to work as khakis man got his third round of booze. 

“How many times a night does this happen?” Baekhyun motioned at ass-less chaps girl and the poor man with the bruised ass. 

The bartender smiled and somehow got even more attractive. “Depends on the night. Most week nights we don’t do it at all, but sometimes on weekends there’s a line.” He shrugged. “People like it. It’s a lot of attention, free booze, and a sexy woman smacking your butt.” 

“What’s not to like? Do you ever get to do the belting?” 

“Yes. Not during work hours, but sometimes I get to teach our new ladies how to do it.” 

Jongin bit his lip and grinded back against Baekhyun’s hand. Baekhyun turned to him with raised eyebrows and gave his butt an extra hard squeeze. Jongin blushed. 

“Have you ever gotten belted?”

Sehun smirked up at them with one raised eyebrow. “Who do you think the new girls get to practice on?” 

Oh fuck that was hot. Jongin imagined the hot bartender in his sleek black button up kneeling on the bar while women in sparkly leotards and ass-less chaps took turns with the belt. Baekhyun always asked the right questions. Jongin swallowed hard and took another few long sips of his drink. He was finally starting to feel kind of buzzy. 

“So what’s your name?” 

“Sehun. And yours?” 

“I’m Baekhyun, and this is Jongin.” 

“Nice to meet you guys.” He turned to Jongin and smiled. Jongin smiled back. Sehun held their eye contact for a little too long. His gaze dropped and flickered over Jongin’s body, or what he could see over the bar anyway, and Jongin’s breath caught. He clicked on his smolder when Sehun looked back up at his face, and he could see Sehun’s eyes widen a little. Fuck yes. 

“Let me know if you guys need anything, okay?” 

He said ‘you guys,’ but he didn’t take his eyes of Jongin, and Baekhyun wisely kept his mouth shut. 

“Will do, Sehun.” 

Sehun pushed away from the bar and moved onto the next customer. 

“How do you do that?” 

“What?” 

“You go from cute and shy to sexy as hell so fast.” 

“That’s my secret. I’m always sexy as hell.” 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

“What makes you think the cuteness isn’t just another way of seducing people?” 

“Oh shut up, you.” Baekhyun gave him a quick swat on the ass, which made Jongin think hard about how much he liked it, giving the topical nature of the action, “We’ve been friends for a long time. I remember when you were scared of dildos, and you wouldn’t let us talk about masturbating.” 

Ouch, low blow. “Why do you have to bring up freshman year like that? You know that was an awkward time for me.” 

The hand finally disappeared from his butt. “See what I mean? Now you’re being cute and pouty again.” 

Another, larger hand landed on Jongin’s butt instead. “The music is great, guys! You should come dance!” 

No music was loud enough to drown out Chanyeol. He gave Jongin a heavy grope which still felt really nice. Kyungsoo’s hand landed on his other cheek. 

“How’d you guys like the guy getting whipped?” 

“It was hot,” Jongin said before actually thinking about what he was saying. Baekhyun spit his drink all over the bar. 

“Yeah it was,” Chanyeol agreed. “If I didn’t need my ass in top form every day I would totally do it.” Chanyeol was a pedicab driver. 

But Jongin wasn’t a pedicab driver. He didn’t have to sit his ass on a bike seat all day. And that gave Jongin an idea. 

Unfortunately, he didn’t have time to put it in action. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo gave them only enough time to finish their drinks and dragged them off to the dance floor. Jongin had drunk just enough to want to grind on his friends. Kyungsoo was his first victim. He had to spread his legs wide and bend his knees a little to get his ass to the right height, but then he could grind his ass into Kyungsoo’s hips all he wanted. 

It was nice to have friends who let him do this, he thought as he switched over to Chanyeol to give his legs a break. A while ago they found out how much Jongin loved people touching his ass, even platonically, and they were happy to indulge him. 

When he closed his eyes and let his head swim, he couldn’t help but imagine it was the hot bartender, Sehun, behind him instead of Chanyeol. They were probably about the same height. Loud cheers drew Jongin’s attention to the bar, where a woman in a shiny little dress was taking her turn on her hands and knees on the bar, letting assless chaps lady belt her. He caught sight of Sehun shaking a drink down the bar with the sexy confidence of practiced ease, not paying attention.

A couple more songs was all it took for all the alcohol to reach his brain, and now he was definitely buzzed, feeling bolder. His mood had turned from dancing to trying to see how fast he could get Chanyeol hard. He lost interest pretty quick, still just a little too sober to back Chanyeol up against a wall and grind against him until Chanyeol was leaking and embarrassed. That was for later. He grabbed Chanyeol’s wrist and dragged him to the bar. Chanyeol tried to go up to a pretty woman bartender with dyed blond hair, but Jongin yanked him over to Sehun.

When Sehun saw them, he grinned and put up a finger to tell them he’d be there in a minute so he could finish giving a clingy couple down the bar their drinks, and then strolled past several impatient patrons to get to them. 

“What can I do for you?” He called over the din of the crowd cheering as the woman clumsily climbed off the bar. His eyes never left Jongin’s. Jongin leaned in and gave him his flirtiest smirk. 

“Can I get uuuuu…” said Chanyeol, interrupting what Jongin was about to say, “uuuuh, rum and coke, I guess?”

“Sure. And you, Jongin?” 

“Is there a line for the free booze thing?” 

Sehun bit his lip, eyes curling into sweet little smiley crescents. He was so handsome. “I was hoping you would ask that,” he purred. “I’ll let Hyuna know.” 

He pulled away from the bar to go get the assless chaps lady, but Jongin caught the band of his watch to keep him there, fingers brushing the inside of Sehun’s wrist. He drifted back, still smiling, coming close into Jongin’s space as Chanyeol hooted from beside them. 

“I want you to do it,” Jongin murmured softly, and Sehun was close enough that even in the din of the club, he heard him. Sehun bit his lip. 

“I think I can do that. Come this way.” 

Jongin followed Sehun to the other end of the bar, where Sehun had a quick word with Hyuna, who looked delighted as she handed him the belt and hopped off the bar. Sehun climbed up instead, tall and graceful, looking gorgeous in his dark button up and light wash jeans. He had the belt in one hand, thick black leather folded in half. “Hop up, sexy,” he called and extended the belt down for Jongin to pull himself up with. It was thick, heavy leather. Jongin’s gut clenched in nerves, heart racing. He could feel cock filling up already. 

Once he was up, Jongin found himself towering over the whole bar. He could see faces turning in their direction already. Chanyeol dashed off towards the floor to get Baekhyun and Kyungsoo. 

Sehun stepped up into his space. Just barely taller than Jongin and a little broader too, eyes dark, and if Jongin had had to get down on his knees and suck dick in public for free booze, he would have been happy to do that too. “So here’s how we do this,” he purred into Jongin’s ear. “For every ten strikes, I’ll stop and give you about a shot of your liquor of choice, and I’ll do this five times. Sound good?” 

Five shots was still well within Jongin’s limits. Maybe a shot more than he’d been planning on having tonight but fuck it. This was crazy enough as it was, might as well go all out. “Sounds good. Whiskey?”

“You got it.” Sehun’s lips brushed his ear and Jongin’s breath hitched. “Hands and knees, baby.” 

Jongin turned and dropped as fast as he could, heart pounding up into his ears, ass already tingling with anticipation. A crowd was already gathering, and Jongin caught a bunch of faces of strangers, mostly excited women. A few very uncomfortable looking men whispered to each other in the back. Chanyeol led Baekhyun and Kyungsoo in from the dance floor, all of them looking like kids on Christmas morning, and for a moment Jongin wondered if he’d made a terrible, terrible mistake, but then the first hit landed. 

It fucking _hurt_. It seared across his backside with a loud _smack_ , and Jongin couldn’t stop the startled cry he made. The second one landed on the backswing, another sharp smack on his other cheek, and it hurt just as much, and in the moment before the third one landed Jongin realized just how much he liked it. 

Somehow, it felt good. The titillating satisfaction Jongin always got from people touching his ass, but a hundred times more intense. It was exactly what he needed, the perfect sating sensation that his butt craved. And it was his hot bartender behind him, and the whole bar watching. 

Sehun’s lashes were fast and hard, leaving Jongin in heady mixture between arousal and pain. He heard Hyuna mutter ‘holy shit’ from a few feet away behind the bar as Jongin grit his teeth through the sixth or seventh hit. Apparently she didn’t hit people this hard. Sehun wasn’t going easy. Jongin’s dick throbbed. 

Finally, the tenth strike left its stinking line of pain across the center of Jongin’s ass, and Sehun’s hand slid through his hair and grabbed. Jongin grunted in pain as he was pulled up onto his knees by his hair. The thin spout of one of the bar’s whiskey bottles appeared over his lips before Jongin got his eyes focused. Whisky flooded into his mouth. The sting went right up his nose, burned behind his eyes, but he swallowed it down obediently. 

“Four more,” Sehum mouthed from above him, and Jongin didn’t know how he’d survive that four more times, but he wanted it.

The bottle disappeared and Jongin choked down the last of the whisky as Sehun pushed him back to his hands and knees. The first strike of the second set came before Jongin was ready. Out of the corner of his eye, the crowd looked shocked and delighted. Jongin had thought Hyuna hit pretty hard. Her strikes looked painful. Apparently this was worse. Jongin had his fingernails dug into the bar by the forth strike, as the deep impact of ever strike filled his whole backside with the most satisfying pain, like a good massage. His cock throbbed hard. His knees slid apart as far as they could on the bar. Every hit hurt like hell but it was so fucking hot, and his ass needed more. 

The blows stopped, and Sehun’s hand threaded through his hair and pulled him up again. The second shot burned as much as the first. “Still okay?” Sehun asked, and Jongin nodded. “Let me know if you want to stop.” 

By now every inch of Jongin’s ass throbbed, so the next set of lashes didn’t have any fresh skin to land on. It was all pain layered on more pain from now on. Jongin almost immediately dropped to his elbows so he could cover his mouth with one hand to muffle little involuntary grunts. He could see Kyungsoo and Baekhyun cheering him on from the sidelines. Chanyeol’s looked like he was trying to get his jaw to unhinge like a snake.

Jongin would be able to feel this for days. Every time he sat down he would remember Sehun laying into him on top of the bar in a crowded night club. He would feel that deep, satisfying ache in his ass, just like he loved, all the time, whether someone was touching it or not. 

Just two more rounds. Sehun got down on his knees behind Jongin this time when he filled his mouth with whiskey, so he could whisper in his ear. “Still doing okay?” 

“…Uh huh.” 

“You’re doing so good.” Sehun put down the whiskey and rubbed a hand over Jongin’s butt, which turned the sharp sting from the last few strikes into a deep ache. Jongin pressed back into it. “Two more, baby.” 

He stood. Jongin got back on his elbows and knees. The crowd cheered. 

The forth strikes started. One after the other laying into his hips and ass and the tops of his thighs and Jongin wondered how he’d ever gotten himself into this position. It hurt so much. The pleasure was still there but it was harder and harder to find, buried under an overwhelming amount of pain, and by the end of the set Jongin was choking back shouts. 

The forth shot tasted a little like caramel. His head spun. Part of him wanted to make Sehun stop, because he couldn’t take anymore, but at the last moment he held his tongue and dropped back down to his elbows. He would survive this. 

The fifth set was the hardest fifteen seconds of his whole life. Jongin could hear himself shouting after every hit and couldn’t stop. He gipped his hair with one hand and dug his nails into the counter with the other. Ten had never felt like such a big number. It felt like Sehun was carving lines of fire into his ass. His dick throbbed so hard in his pants that he was worried he might actually cum. 

And then it was over. Jongin collapsed on top of the bar as soon as he saw a very happy Hyuna take the belt away. The wood was sticky but he didn’t care. The crowd roared around him. He could hear Baekhyun and Chanyeol bellowing over everybody else. 

“Turn over baby,” came Sehun’s voice from above him. “I owe you one more round of Whiskey.” 

His ass was on fire, which blazed hotter whenever he moved, but he managed to struggle onto his back anyway, to find Sehun kneeling over his waist on the bar, looking so proud, with the whiskey bottle in his hand. Jongin opened his mouth and waited. Sehun leaned over him with a hand propped by his head and tipped the whisky bottle upright for the last time over Jongin’s mouth. It still tasted like caramel. The more the better. It would help numb the pain. 

“Did you like that?” 

Jongin nodded. He was so god damn proud of himself and so so fucking turned on. When he reached up for Sehun, the man put down the whiskey and lowered himself down on top of Jongin so Jongin could stick his tongue down Sehun’s throat. 

Sehun tasted like whiskey, and he kissed like a fucking pro, all desperate, heavy tongue and nipping teeth. Baekhyun straight up shrieked and somebody started a round of applause. Jongin wished they were alone so Sehun could kiss him and kiss him and take care of him and make him forget about the pain. 

“Gotta finish my shift, babe,” Sehun whispered in his ear once he’d managed to lick every last trace of whiskey out of Jongin’s mouth. 

“Fuck.” 

“Thanks for letting me do that.” 

“That was so fucking hot.” His head swam, and Jongin realized just how much alcohol he’d just consumed and grinned. “Thanks.” 

“Anytime, Jongin, I mean that.” He gave Jongin one last wet kiss and got off. Jongin felt too cold with him gone. 

Chanyeol dragged him off the bar and of course Baekhyun immediately slapped his ass, which felt just as good as having somebody slap a sunburn. 

And then he just got drunker as every last ounce of the whiskey kicked in.

The club turned into a blur of faces, pats on the back, dull, throbbing pain in his ass every time he tried to do anything, even through the ever increasing haze in his head. One minute he was dancing and the next he was gripping Kyungsoo’s arms and whimpering. Then he made eye contact with Sehun and licked his lips, and then he was on the gritty floor of the club with Chanyeol crouching over him, and then he was on the hard sidewalk outside the club, insisting to Baekhyun that he needed to take his pants off because they hurt. He vaguely remembered a painful taxi ride, remembered panicking when Sehun wasn’t there and telling somebody that they needed to go back. 

 

“Wake up, slut.” 

Jongin groaned. Whoever was shining a fucking flashlight in his face needed to cut it the fuck out. 

“Stop, pud id away.” 

“Put what away? It’s fucking eleven already, you’ve slept for nine hours.” 

Oh fuck it was daytime. 

Fuck his ass hurt. 

“Uuugh… Ice…” 

“We iced your butt for, like, an hour last night, by the way. You’re lucky you have such good friends.” It was Kyungsoo. The best hangover helper. He scolded a lot but he didn’t tease and his hangover cures were actually helpful. 

Jongin tried to open his eyes but it was still too fucking bright and he just wanted someone to knock him unconscious. 

“Do we have… like… really strong painkiller? Like Baekhyun’s leftover wisdom teeth meds?” 

The light dimmed with the sound of somebody adjusting the blinds. “I’m not sure your injuries are prescription drug abuse level, Nini. It’s actually not that bad. Like, bruised as hell. He raised welts. But its mostly red, not purple.” 

“…Hurts.” 

“Baekhyun already got out the hydrocodone, but you’ve still got booze in your system. No prescription drug abuse until this evening. You can take some Aleve now though.” 

And just like that there was a pill in his hand and a water bottle on the bed. As painful as seeing and moving was, he immediately pried both eyes open and pushed himself up enough to drink the water and swallow the pill. 

“Was it worth it?” 

Jongin laid back down, water bottle still stuffed in his mouth, and thought back to Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome towering over him with the belt last night in the dark club, in front of all those people. “Mmm, yeah…” His dick got a little hard just thinking about it. And he hadn’t been able to get off last night. Now that he was sober—

“Fuck!” He jerked upright and splashed water all over himself. 

“What?” 

“I didn’t get his number.” 

Kyungsoo laughed. “You were extremely wasted. Good thing you know where he works.”  
Jongin groaned, because he was in no shape to go hiking through night clubs anytime soon. It was a Sunday night tonight. The club might not be open, or at least Sehun probably wasn’t working. It might be days before he managed to catch Sehun again. 

“How the fuck did I forget to get his number, I’m so dumb.” 

“Like I said, wasted.” He reached down and pulled the sheet off Jongin’s bottom half, and Jongin discovered he wasn’t wearing pants. The cool air felt good on his burning ass. 

“Yup, definitely looks bruised as fuck. I’ll go get you more ice.” 

“Thanks.” 

Kyungsoo covered him back up and left the room while Jongin wondered how many Sehuns were on Facebook. 

By the time Kyungsoo came back in, the general ache in Jongin’s ass had escalated to the throbbing point. Jongin kept his face buried in the pillow. 

“You have the ice? I need…” 

“You have good friends,” came _not_ Kyungsoo’s voice, soft and familiar. Jongin jerked his head up and there was Sehun, hair soft and un-styled, standing in his room in the daylight with a giant bag of ice in one hand. “They got my number when you were too drunk to do it yourself.” 

Jongin’s heart unfroze, and then did a funny little jig with his stomach before vomiting butterflies all over the place. Jongin pulled his pillow up over half his face and giggled. “Oh my god, what are you doing here?” 

Sehun looked really different in the morning light, more soft and approachable instead of intimidatingly sexy. Still just as hot. 

“I was the one who fucked you up, now I should take care of you, right?” 

He was blushing a little too. Jongin buried his whole face in the pillow and tried not to shriek. 

“Oh god, I probably smell awful.” 

“Should I give you a sponge bath?” 

“Mm, that could be hot.” 

Sehun gently set the bag of ice down on Jongin’s butt over the blanket, and Jongin sighed with relief as wonderful cold soaked into his throbbing skin and calmed it down.

“You really hit hard.” 

“You kind of looked like you wanted it.” 

The bed dipped next to Jongin’s waist as Sehun sat down on the edge. “I’ve been worried I went too hard though.” 

Jongin shook his head. “It was awesome. I’m never going to forget that.” He took his face out of the pillow to look up at Sehun, remembering everything he’d done to Jongin the night before. “You’re a good kisser.” 

There was that blush again. Jongin loved it way too much. 

“You are too. We should do that again sometime.” 

“We should.” 

Baekhyun appeared around the doorway for only a second, grinning, and then disappeared again. 

“If you were in any state to walk, I’d ask if you wanted to go out to lunch.” 

Jongin laughed. “Maybe we can go tomorrow. Know anywhere with, like, really really soft booths?” 

“Can’t think of any.” 

God, he was hot. And cute too, with his soft, shy smile, sitting on Jongin’s bed, not even a full day after they’d met, making lunch plans while Jongin was pants-less and hungover. Jongin wanted to crawl into his lap and kiss him down into the blankets so bad it hurt. 

“Maybe we’ll just order in then. Watch some movies.” 

Sehun’s smile grew. “Yeah. I’d like that.” 

Jongin’s heart fluttered with all those butterflies again. Maybe it was the Aleve kicking in, or the ice, but Jongin liked to think it was Sehun’s closeness that made the pain fade from his ass a little. Enough that he could think about moving again, think about taking Sehun to dinner, then taking him home. Letting him have another go at his ass. Maybe not with a belt this time. But he knew there was no way he wasn’t going to make Sehun spank him again as soon as his butt was recovered. Until then, delivery food, bags of ice, and movies would have to do. And Jongin was looking forward to it. 

“Good. It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Come hang out with me on twitter [@M_M_Socks](https://twitter.com/M_M_Socks) where i geek out about exo and share wips and fic ideas and stuff like that.


End file.
